<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Turning Back by cold_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810364">No Turning Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame'>cold_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, F/M, descriptions of war and shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Turning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't know what possessed you to join.</p><p>Maybe it was his grim look of determination as he copied down the notes from your back, or maybe it was the unspoken promise in his eyes when he told you how he wanted to change the country.</p><p>All you knew when you signed your name on the dotted line was that you wanted to be there with him.</p><p>As you stepped into the battlefield, the burnt corpses and screaming bystanders all around you, it became clear that there was no turning back. When you aimed at your target and watched the bullets go clean through their heads, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies, you started to have your doubts. When you saw him again, and noticed that he had the same dead, dull look in his eyes as you, you knew one thing for sure.</p><p>You were in this for him.</p><p>You wanted to protect him and stay by his side for the rest of your days. You couldn't allow him to use the secret that he stole from you to harm others. You couldn't allow him to break his promise.</p><p>You swore that you would shoot him, should he ever stray from his goals. But inside, you knew that you wouldn't be able to do that and still move on in life. You'd grown attached to him, and you knew that without him, your life was meaningless. All the sins you'd committed, all the people you'd killed…</p><p>it would all be meaningless.</p><p>You wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You wouldn't be able to live with seeing those cold, haunted auburn eyes staring back at you in the mirror, to be reminded of the painful burn scar on your back.</p><p>It had all been for him. Your life has revolved around him. It was always about him, and there was no turning back now. It was much too late for that. What you'd experienced on that battlefield would haunt your dreams forever, the eyes staring lifelessly at nothing, the tears of heartbreak over comrades and loved ones, the shouts of hatred to whoever caused this, the screams of anguish, the limbs severed from bodies and littering the field, the puddles of scarlet liquid at your feet.</p><p>It was unforgettable.</p><p>But as you watched him earn the title of fuhrer at the young age of 35, you no longer had any doubts about the choice you made. Everything you'd done had all been for this moment, for him. That's right, you'd done it all to help him achieve his dream. Even now, you would continue to stick by him. You promised to follow him to Hell and that was a promise you intended to keep.</p><p>There was no turning back now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>